


Fanvid: Sarah Jane Investigates (It's a Mystery)

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who, K9 and Company, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Journalism, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever there's a mystery, Sarah Jane will be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Sarah Jane Investigates (It's a Mystery)

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** It's a Mystery, Toyah

**Length:** 4.10

 

  
  



End file.
